Nala's Pride
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Gender bent Wild Kratts. When the Kratt sisters find a lion cub, they try to find her pride. But what happens when they find out that Zoe has Nala's pride? My first WK FanFic. R&R and no flames. I don't own WK, but I wish I did.


Ok, this is a little different from what a usually write. Ok, it's a _lot _different. It's a Wild Kratts FanFic! And I _usually _write EEBnE FanFic. But this isn't any old Wild Kratts FanFic. This is a gender bent FanFic, because I have yet to see one on 8 pages. Also, just like in EEBnE, I like to pretend I'm in this show, too. Just read. I didn't gender bend myself.

* * *

It was a calm, sunny morning on the savanna. The Tortuga HQ was parked near a shady tree. Inside, 5 people were sleeping in hammocks. The first one to wake up was a girl with long blond hair with long bangs. She wore a light blue jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. Her name was Martha Kratt.

She got out of her hammock and stretched. She then smiled and tip toed into the other room, returning with a glass of ice water. She dumped it on her sister, waking her. Her sister had short brown hair with bangs that were pulled off to the side. She wore a light green jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. Her name was Christine Kratt.

"What was that for?!" Christine cried, glaring at her laughing sister. "It was funny!" Martha said between laughs. Christine rolled her eyes as she rung out her hair. "Yeah. Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "Come on," Martha said, "Let's go get the rest of the crew."

The Kratt sisters tip toed into the other bedroom, where the rest of the crew slept. There were three hammocks, each in a bunk bed style together. The bottom one had a girl with shoulder-length red-orange hair, a grey tee shirt, a red plaid skirt, and white shoes. Her name was Jamie.

The middle one had an African-American boy with a black afro. He wore a red tee shirt with black sleeves, yellow pants, and red shoes. His name was Kody.

The top one had a Spanish boy with short brown hair. He wore a yellow jacket, blue pants, and white sneakers. His name was Alberto.

"Guys, it's time to wake up," Martha said. Kody and Alberto woke up and yawned. Jamie, however, was still fast asleep. It took Jamie forever to wake up. "Jeez, nothing wakes Jamie up," Kody said. Martha thought for a minute and smiled. She leaned next to Jamie and took a deep breath, like she was about to yell.

"Jamie, your controller is missing," Martha whispered. Jamie's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "What?!" She cried, falling on the floor. "Oops, found it," Martha said, holding up Jamie's controller. Jamie snatched it from her hands. "Why do you always do that?" Jamie asked.

The 5 friends walked into the other room for breakfast. "Wait!" Christine said, stopping, "We forgot to get Bella." She ran back into her and Martha's room, and returned with a little girl in her arms.

Bella Kratt, who was about 3 years old and slept in a crib, (I _did _say there were _5 _people sleeping in a hammock) had shoulder-length blond hair, a knee-length short sleeved pink dress, and pink shoes.

"Good morning, baby sis," Martha said to Bella. "Hi," Bella yawned, rubbing her eyes. She had a stuffed animal cat in her arms. "Let's have some breakfast," Alberto said. Christine put Bella in her chair. (IDK what they're called. Not a high chair, but something like that.)

The 5 friends went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Martha came out and gave Bella a bottle with milk. Martha went back into the kitchen to help with breakfast. After they were done eating, the Kratt sisters went outside, Christine carrying Bella. "So, what should we do today?" Martha asked.

"I wanna play hide-n-seek!" Bella said. Martha and Christine smiled at there baby sister. "Ok, let's play hide-n-seek," Christine agreed. She put Bella down. "Just don't go too far," Christine said. "I'll seek," Martha volunteered. She covered her eyes and started counting to 30.

Christine ran off, and Bella ran over to the large tree. She hid behide a clump of tall grass. "Martha'll never find me here," Bella said to herself. She crouched down, preparing to hide for a while, when she heard a yowl. It sounded like a baby wild cat. "Who's there?" Bella asked.

She parted the grass to see... "A lion!" Bella gasped. There was a baby lion sitting in the grass. It looked scared. "Are you lost?" Bella asked, putting her hand out for the cub to sniff. Bella liked to pretend that she was part cat, to the point of actually _believing _it.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Bella heard Martha call out. The lion cub looked at Bella fearfully. "I won't hurt you," Bella soothed the cub. Bella had a way with cats. Big or small, they loved her. The cub looked at her and rubbed its head against her palm.

Bella looked around, for once wanting someone to find her. She couldn't leave this cub here. What if it ran away? Bella remembered something and reached into her mini pink backpack. She took out a piece of bacon she had saved from breakfast. The cub sniffed it and followed as Bella backed out of the grass.

"Martha! Christy!" Bella called. Since she was 3, she couldn't pronounce Christine. Her two older sisters walked over and looked at Bella and the cub. "Look who I found," Bella said, feeding the cub the bacon. "Let's get her inside," Christine said, picking up the cub.

They walked inside and set the cub on the table. The rest of the crew walked in. "Aw! What a cute cub!" Kody said, walking over to the table. "Where'd you find her?" Alberto asked. "She was in the grass," Bella explained as Christine lifted her onto the table.

"The question is, what was she doing there?" Christine asked, "There weren't any other lions around _any_where." Alberto looked thoughtful. "Well, I say we should give her a name," Martha said. "Ooh! Can I name her?" Bella asked. "Why not?" Martha said, "You found her."

"I wanna name her Nala," Bella said. "From _Lion King_?" Jamie asked. Bella nodded as she petted the cub. "Nala it is!" Kody said. "I _still _want to know _why _she was in the grass," Christine repeated. "She looked scared," Bella said, looking worried, "Maybe she's lost."

"Oh, the poor cachorro," Alberto said. "Well, if she is, it's our duty to find her pride," Martha said. "Yeah!" Christine agreed, "Come on, sisters. Let's go!" Christine picked up Bella, and Martha took Nala. "We'll stay here and monitor for any lion prides," Kody said, typing on her computer.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In Zoe Varmatech's jet. Zoe had shoulder-length black hair, a black sweater, black pants, and black shoes. She was standing in front of a cage with a whole lion pride in it! "You will be perfect for my new line of security Zoebots," Zoe said evilly. The male lion roared at Zoe.

* * *

Back with the Kratt sisters...

"I don't see them _any_where," Christine said from atop a tree. "Me either," Martha said, looking out onto the savanna from atop a large rock, "How 'bout you, baby sis?" Bella was looking around from the ground. "No," she sighed. Nala was following her around, still scared.

"_Where _could they _be_?" Christine asked. Suddenly, she got a call on her creature pod, making her fall out of the tree in surprise. "Christy! Are you ok?!" Bella cried, running over. Martha jumped down from the rock. "Yeah," Christine said, shaking her head, "I'm alright."

She answered her creature pod to see a worried Kody. "Kratt sisters! I just found Zoe's jet not far from here!" Kody informed them. "Zoe?" Martha exclaimed, "Uh oh. Zoe's _never _a good thing." Bella and Christine looked worried. "Zoe Vamtech is an evil person," Bella said, mispronouncing Zoe's last name.

"We should check it out, just in case," Christine said. She turned off her creature pod and scooped up Bella. Martha picked up Nala and the two older Kratts raced over to the Creatara, which wasn't parked that far away. Christine put Bella in her car seat as Martha set Nala next to her.

Martha jumped into the driver's seat and Christine into the passenger's seat and they both buckled up. Martha drove off to Zoe's jet. When they got there, they saw that Zoe had a cage with Nala's pride in it! "Oh, no!" Christine gasped. "Zoe is bad!" Bella whispered.

"That must be Nala's pride," Martha figured out. "We have to save them!" Christine whispered. "But how?" Bella asked, worried. She was holding on to Nala, trying to calm her down. "We could lure Zoe away, sneak in, and free them," Martha suggested.

"Ok. I'll lead her away," Christine volunteered. "I'll help," Bella said. "What? No! You're only 3!" Christine whispered. "But Christy! I want to help! Cats are my family, and I'll help them no matter what!" Bella whispered. "Fine. Just be careful," Christine said.

"And don't be caught," Martha added. Bella gave Nala to Martha and walked off with Christine. They hid behind a bush, waiting for the perfect moment. Zoe was just outside the jet door, bossing her Zoebots around. "Ok, now," Christine said, standing up with Bella in her arms.

"Hey! ZOE!" Christine yelled. Zoe jumped and glared at Christine and Bella. "It's those wild rats!" She said, "After them!" She instructed her Zoebots, pointing at the two youngest Kratt sisters. "Go, Christy! GO!" Bella cried. Christine turned around and started running.

Zoe rode on one of her Zoebots that was chasing Christine and Bella. Martha waiting a moment before sneaking into the jet with Nala in her arms. "Now, let's see," Martha said to herself, looking at the cage, "Where's the key?" She looked around for a minute, before hearing Zoe returning.

"Aw, man!" Martha whispered, hiding behind a crate. She watched with wide eyes as Zoe came back in with her Zoebots, two of which were holding Christine and Bella! "So, you thought you could try to stop me?" Zoe asked. Christine was struggling against the Zoebot's arms.

"Don't bother, green girl," Zoe said, "Those arms are unbreakable." Zoe laughed as her Zoebots put Christine and Bella in another cage. "You're an evil person, Zoe!" Bella said angrily. "No duh, blossom baby," Zoe said. (Cause cherry blossom is another type of pink)

Zoe walked off, leaving Christine and Bella alone. "We _have _to get out of her," Christine whispered. Bella nodded, a little scared. Martha entered the room, crouching down. "Hey, I said _don't _get caught," Martha joked. "Martha!" Bella cried quietly.

"Big sister to the rescue. Again," Martha said, rolling her eyes. She looked around a bit and found the key. She unlocked the cage and hugged her sisters. "Thanks, big sis," Christine said. "Now let's save those lions!" Bella said. The Kratt sisters sneaked off to the cage.

Zoe wasn't there, so it made freeing the lions easier. Christine found the key and unlocked the lion's cage. "Let's go, lions," Bella whispered, "We're getting out of here." The Kratt sisters led the lions out of the jet and far away. "And we found your cub," Bella said, nudging Nala to them.

Nala ran to the male lion and smiled. Christine picked up Bella and they and Martha walked back to the Createra. They drove back to the Tortuga and went inside for lunch.

(**THE END!**)

* * *

Well, that was really fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did! Keep an eye out for my other FanFics, both EEBnE _and _gender bent Wild Kratts! Bye!


End file.
